


To Fall Asleep

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: So You Think You Can Dance Routines
Genre: Break Up, Canon - Dance, Dreams, F/M, Roses, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smells roses and feels the bed shift, but when he wakes up, she's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of S4 [Contemporary routine]() by Twitch and Kherington, "Dreaming With A Broken Heart." Not RPF

He didn't know if it was an accident or not, but she had taken the top of his pajamas that she liked to sleep in. He wore the bottoms, out of some idea that that would make them closer. But they had never been further apart.

He tried to sleep, but he kept waking up in the middle of the night: thinking that he had heard her voice.

Thinking that he had felt the bed shift.

Thinking that he had smelled her favorite roses that she kept in every room.

Thinking that he hadn't lost her.

But each time he woke in a cold, empty room. Everything but the most basic furniture had been hers, and he supposed he was lucky that she had at least left the bed. The bed and the scent of roses.

And still, even though the entire apartment was empty, he thought he sensed her there. He still felt her presence, every time he closed his eyes. If he could just reach out through his dreams, he could catch her fleeting form, and make her stay.

Some moments, when he woke in the cold and the dark, he wondered if she was still there, somehow, watching him. Waiting until he closed his eyes to run around his dreams and taunt him with her hair, her smell, her legs, her eyes. Maybe if he produced a bouquet of her roses in his dreams, then her spirit would get them, and then maybe she'd forgive him.

But she was hundreds of miles away, and he would just wake up alone again.


End file.
